


monstrosity

by TheFeels1504



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barely Legal Damian, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: "Look at yourself, imagine yourself being nice, warm, and full with my cum. Your throat sore and your belly being round and full from being thoroughly fucked in both ends. While it leaks from inside of you and drips down your thighs."OR where Dick fucks Damian in front of a mirror





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dick - 32  
> Damian - 17

Damian unfastened his cape and utility belt, throwing them over the back of a chair. "What is that monstrosity?" Damian scrunched his nose in distaste as he slipped off his green gauntlets.

"I see you're talking about my new mirror. It came in last week, I've been dying to use it."

"Use it? Grayson, it's a simple mirror that is hideously larger than necessary." Damian's eyes lingered on his reflection before flicking over to Dick, who strutted over to the teen.

Damian was still a few inches shorter than Dick, but at seventeen it was a great feat.

"Yes, use it, Damian. Want me to show you?" Damian nodded, looking at Dick through the mirror's reflection.

"Look at yourself, imagine yourself being nice, warm, and full with my cum. Your throat sore and your belly being round and full from being thoroughly fucked in both ends. While it leaks from inside of you and drips down your thighs." Damian's face burned bright red and he let out a shuddered breath he didn't know he was holding.

Dick unzipped the red tunic, ran his hands down Damian's chest, under his black, skin tight shirt, and skimming his fingertips over the teen's soft skin. Damian gave a full body shudder and keened as Dick scraped his fingers over the teen's taut nipples.

Damian raised his arms as Dick hastily pulled both articles of clothing off, immediately kissing again and shoving his tongue down the boy's throat. "Damian, you're so beautiful." Dick breathed, mouthing at his neck. Dick ran his hands down Damian's sides and kissed down Damian's chest, his tongue flicking across the left nipple as his hand massaged the right. He sucked and bit on the now swollen, tender nub then titled his head to the side to give delicious attention to the other one.

"Richard, please." Damian whispered, his breaths uneven and heavy.

Dick flipped him around, pushed his shoulders to the glass and yanked his hips forward. One hand was cupping Damian's ass and with the other he held a firm grip on his slender jaw and tipped his head upwards. Dick hovered his parted lips over Damian's mouth, his breath ghosting over the teen's plump, delectable lips.

Damian huffed and surged forward to kiss the infuriating man in front of him, their teeth clanking sharply at the contact. Dick sloppily tongue fucked Damian's pliant mouth while running his fingers down his chest. His fingers traced the hem of Damian's skin-tight pants before slipping underneath and fondling the younger man's balls. He rolled them between his fingers and massaged them lightly causing Damian's chest to hitch. Dick grabbed the base of his dick and pumped him slowly, Damian cursing under his breath and rocking into the tight fist.

"F-fuck!" Damian hissed, slamming his head back against the glass.

"Careful, Dami." Dick whispered, dragging his teeth along his ear lobe.

Damian whined and pushed down at his own pants, Dick getting the hint and stripping him naked. Dick pushed down the bottom suit of his Nightwing attire and stroked them both together, spreading the pre-come from both tips with his thumb. Dick leaned over and left a trail of open mouthed, wet kisses along Damian's jaw. He kissed down Damian's jaw and sucked a colorful bruise right underneath as they sank onto their knees. Dick kissed and nipped down the boy's neck, littering the copper skin with hickeys.

"'M gonna stretch you a bit, m'kay baby?" Dick whispered in his ear, sounding winded already.

Dick pulled the boy's legs up and hooked them over his forearms, exposing his hole to the cold air. Dick sloppily poured lube over his fingers, "W-wait, you're not going to--!" Damian inhaled sharply as he watched Dick sink his two blue striped fingers into his ass, his hole practically swallowing the slick, sticky fingers whole. The teen moaned loudly as the soft pucker of his anus was catching against the leather of Dick's gauntlets.   
Damian arched his back and gasped.

"Blue is a good color on you." The older man sneered.

"-tt-don't be...foolish Grayson." Damian gritted out as Dick curled his fingers forward, applying enticing pressure against his prostate. "Ah-fuuuck!"

Dick pumped the fingers at a harsh pace, crooking them and rubbing circles into his sweet spot. Damian allowed his head to loll back and rest it on Dick's shoulder, lips parted as he panted loudly and greedily moaned.

"Nuh uh," Dick grabbed Damian's jaw and forced him look forward. "You're going to watch me fuck your little hole open and watch yourself fall apart."

Damian already looked fucked out. His eyes half lidded and ridden with rapture, the blush high on his cheeks. His lips were raw and spit slicked, and his neck spotted with dark sore bruises that throbbed deliciously so. His nipples were tender and swollen from being toyed with. Lingering bruises littered his lithe torso and trailed down his slender hips. Damian looked so...sinful and lewd. He understood how Dick felt as if he were a shameful deviant.

A squelching noise made Damian's cheeks deeply color as Dick applied more lube to his fingers and pressed three into him.

"I am going to fuck you raw and you're going to fall in love with how gorgeous you look when you're completely fucked open." Damian did find himself being turned on by his own reflection. The way his blush crept past his shoulders, the way his own dick throbbed and leaked.

Dick slipped his fingers out, dropped the boy's legs, lined up Damian's hips and thrust all in one smooth motion. Dick looped an arm around Damian's rib cage and pulled him upright, resting his weight on on Dick's thighs as he thrust deeply, fucking up into him. He stroked Damian's cock, spreading the semen with his thumb along the head of the cock. Damian reached up to grip at Dick's hair, kissing him sloppily and tongue first. They parted and Damian reposed his forehead on Dick's, his chest collapsing with each shaky gasp.

Dick grabbed Damian by the hips and pounded into him, lifting him up and meeting him half way each time. Damian cried out to each dig at his prostate, clawing at Dick's gauntlets.

Dick hissed as the younger man clenched rhythmically around him. "Fuck, Dami. You're so tight!"

"You fuck me so good." Damian breathed, sounding as if he was on the verge of breaking.

Wanton, sinful sounds spilled out of Damian's lips as Dick fucked into him and as he inched closer to his orgasm. Damian couldn't tell what triggered it. He couldn't tell if it was Dick's gravelly grunts and breaths as he thrust up into Damian or how wrecked Dick looked in the mirror with sweat collecting on his brow and dripping down the columns of his throat. Maybe it could've been the way he, himself, looked so enticing and succulent with translucent pre-come dribbling out of the tip of his penis, but he came. His back arched into a perfect curve as he cried out, shooting his cum all over the mirror.

Dick hips stuttered with the sudden tightness of Damian clenching around him, but he still fucked upwards. Each clench from Damian pulled obscene noises from him, each moan getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Damian relished in the power he had to absolutely bring Richard Grayson to his knees.

"Richard," He said firmly, between gasps, and Dick would be lying if he said it didn't give him a toe curling shiver. "Come for me." Damian enunciated each letter to the t and Dick found himself snapping his hips forward one last time, crying out and spilling into Damian's ass.

The two heaved and panted, both damp from the sweat dripping from their skin. Dick stared at the mesmeric boy in front of him, who had his head resting back on Dick's shoulder and his eyes shut. Damian looked delectable, alluring-- Dick's hickeys covering every inch of his skin, his dark nipples tinted pink and swollen, skin sheen and dripping.

Beautiful.


End file.
